Becca DiNizzo
by Softballchick dreaowa
Summary: Meet Becca, Tony's baby sister. As life gets bumpy the siblings must learn to survive with the help of the other.


Hi Everyone!

Its been a long time since I've posted anything. New subject too but who knows what going to happen with this. Let me know what you think at the end.

Rated T for some language and innuendoes

NCIS doesn't belong to me. I promise.

"DiNozzo" The director shouted from the stairs, "phone call in my office."

He mentally winced as he stood up. Ziva looked at him with concern, McGee looked confused, and Gibbs was absorbed in some paper work.

Tony hated the walk to the director's office. Last time he had a phone call in the director's office he found out his mother was terminally ill was breast cancer. That was six months ago.

"You have fifteen minutes," the director looked at him sympathetically before leaving her office.

"Tony DiNozzo," He said into the phone bracing himself for the voice on the other end.

"Hey Tony, its Becca." Tony could tell it was bad news because she sounded like a deflated balloon. "It's mum."

"Why couldn't this wait until I got up there?" Tony was now more nervous than ever.

"I think you need the drive up to let it sink in." Becca was almost whispering now. "Mum's pregnant."

"That's not possible Becca." Tony couldn't believe that his almost sixty year old mother was pregnant.

"I've seen the ultrasound myself. The doctors give her a five percent chance of living through the labor." Becca pulled back from phone because a loud bang issued from the other end, presumable Tony hitting something in his way.

"How long does she have?" Tony was braced up against the side of the director's desk.

"Four months until the baby is due." Another bang

"I'll be up there as soon as I can." Tony hung up.

"I know you will Tony." Becca spoke into the dial tone before closing her phone.

"Boss" Tony leaned over Gibbs' desk to speak quickly to the older agent. "Would it be possible for me to leave for Becca's now?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and then his watch and nodded.

Tony went to his desk and packed all his stuff in his paper work.

"David, you and McGee finish what's left of DiNozzo's paperwork."

"Yes Boss." Ziva answered quickly.

When the elevator door shut Gibbs spoke quietly, "Does the team need to make a trip up Fitchburg this weekend?"

Tony knew it was Gibbs' way of asking if the team needed to be there for his mother's funeral. "No Boss. Not yet."

"See you Monday then."

Tony stepped out of the elevator. "Hey Boss wanna hear a brain teaser?"

Gibbs just stared at Tony. "How does a terminally ill cancer patient get pregnant?"

The doors closed at both Gibbs and Tony didn't have an answer.

Becca stood in the waiting room waiting for her brother. He had called ten minutes ago and said he would bring her a sandwich.

"Hey Bec," Tony handed her a subway bag.

"Hey Tony." She smiled, "Thanks for the sandwich."

"Turkey no olives no hots."

"No Cheese?"

"None at all."

"Thanks for knowing hospital food sucks."

Tony smiled.

"Oh here," Rebecca handed him some flowers, "pink tulips, mum favorite, and a black rose from Abby."

"Thanks for knowing I never remember flowers."

"No problem Tony. Mum says she has a special announcement for the both of us."

They approached the door, room number 546.

"Hi mom," Tony burst through the door putting and extra effort into his energy.

"Tony." Mrs. DiNozzo croaked from the inclined bed. "I've been waiting for you all day."

He handed the flowers to Becca who put them in a vase next to her bed. "Abby sent you one." He said pointing the rose.

"She's such a lovely girl Tony. You should marry her. We could have little babies by this time next year."

"Aren't there going to be enough small children in this family soon?" He put his hand on her stomach.

"Anthony you never joke about a woman's unborn child. It is a very serious matter." His mother looked cross.

"So who's the father ma?" Tony was testing the waters.

"You know very well who it is Anthony. It's your father." Tony looked to Rebecca who was essentially there mother's house keeper before she was hospitalized.

She gave him the, I'll tell you later look.

"Sorry ma just a joke." Tony didn't look at his mother who was now rambling on about lack of manners and rude topics of conversation.

Rebecca spoke up from across the room, "So mum what you have to tell us?"

"Well I have thought about some things and I can to a decision regarding this baby."

Tony and Becca exchanged nervous glances. Even since their father had died their mother was mentally unstable and needed constant guidance in her decision making. Becca lived in Fitchburg with her because she couldn't handle living on the own.

"Once the baby is born I am directly giving custody to Rebecca." Becca's face drained of blood.

"It's going to be a girl so she will be named Rose Angelina DiNozzo. I talked to my lawyer and he is going to sell my house. I want the money to be used to buy a house for the three of you to share. Although the baby will be Rebecca's I expect you Tony to help her. Three DiNozzo's living in one house."

"Mom that's not fair to Rebecca." Tony stood facing the door. "She's twenty-five. That's way too young to be strapped down by a baby."

"It's my final wish Rebecca that you take this baby and raise it as your own." Mrs. DiNozzo was just as stubborn as her son.

"Ok ma." Becca smiled. "You got it, anything for you."

"Oh my Becca I knew you'd be a good girl and take your sister in." Tony was staring in disbelief at Becca.

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over. Y'all have to come back tomorrow." A nurse popped her head into the room and smiled at Tony.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow at three ma." Becca and Tony both kissed their mother and exited the hospital.

"Tony." Becca turned to him abruptly. "I have chicken parm in the oven and wine in the fridge. We should get home now."

"Do you really want that baby?"

"What I want is a shower, food, and a comfortable chair before I answer that question."

"Fair enough." Tony sighed. "Becca you shouldn't leave the oven on."

"And you shouldn't drive over sixty-five on the highway."

"That was really good Bec." The special agent leaned back in his chair.

"I've been thinking Tony." Becca started, "I would have to move in with you anyways, after mom died. The doctors won't be giving me clearance to live on my own anytime soon."

"True but the baby doesn't have to be part of that. We could easily find a nice two-bedroom apartment."

"I don't think I can give up that baby Tony."

"Why because it's your half sister or because mom wants you to take care of it?"

"Both. Don't you feel the least bit protective of that baby?" Becca was pleaded with her brother.

"Sure I do Bec. But do you think between my job and your," he lowered his voice, "condition we could provide the best life for the baby?"

"I know your right Tony. The adoptive couple has to be the best parents possible." Becca felt relieved.

"You got it Bec. You take care of our new house and I'll take the parents."

"Deal." Becca stuck out her hand out for a hand shake. Tony shook it then threw his sister over his shoulder.

"Tony," She shrieked, "Put me down."

"What movie shall we watch dear Becca?" Tony dropped his sister onto the couch.


End file.
